First Dates
by SixShooterOutlaw
Summary: This is a collection of short stories about the first dates of some of Equestria's couples.
1. First Dates: Pinkie and Cheese

Pinkie Pie was very excited today because she was going to plan her first date with Cheese Sandwich, the party pony that she felt was going to take her title of Ponyville's premier party pony,  
but ended up being the pony who helped her make Rainbow Dash's birthday the best party ever and the pony who stole her heart this past Hearts and Hooves day. Pinkie head was loaded with possible ideas for dates but wasn't sure what was a proper thing to do for a date.

"Oh Gummy, what is a good idea for a first date?" Pinkie asked her beloved pet alligator who just blinked in response.

Pinkie then gasped loudly and said "You're right Gummy, I should go ask Rarity!" she then hugged Gummy and ran out the door.

Once she was at Carousel Boutique she knocked quickly on the door.

"Coming" she heard Rarity's voice on the other side of the door, then the door opened and Rarity stood there with a puzzled look on her face "Pinkie, what on earth are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be planning your date with Cheese Sandwich?" Rarity asked.

"I am, but I have a question" Pinkie said to her friend.

"And that is?".

"What is a good first date?".

"Well, it can be anything you two want to do, it can be a day at the beach or a dinner at a fancy restaurant as long as the two of you are having a good time together".

"Thanks, Rarity," Pinkie said.

"Oh, I wish you knew how much I envy you Pinkie, I really want my first date to be a dinner at the most romantic of restaurants and a moonlit walk in the park but I don't think I'll ever find a stallion that will want me" Rarity told her friend sadly.

"Aww, don't say that Rarity, you're find your special somepony and he'll take you on the most romantic date ever!" Pinkie said cheerfully.

"You really think so?".

"Absolutely!" Pinkie said with a huge smile "Any stallion would be lucky to have you as his marefriend".

"Thank you Pinkie, you made me feel so much better." Rarity said smiling.

"That's what friends do, well I better get going,I'm supposed to meet Cheese Sandwich in the middle of town, maybe when we're talking we'll think of something, see you later Rarity" she said as she left the boutique.

"Good luck Pinkie." she said to her friend,"I really hope she takes my advice, that she doesn't try and do something she'd never do just because it sounds like a better date" Rarity said to herself.

Pinkie was hopping around Ponyville searching for Cheese Sandwich but was having no luck.

"He said he'd be here right around now, I hope everything's okay." she said to herself sounding worried, but then she saw a familiar mane moving up and down as if the pony who had it was hopping around like she does.

"Cheese?" Pinkie called out.

"Pinkie?" a very familiar voice rang out.

Upon hearing that voice, Pinkie giggled a little and ran towards the source of it as fast as her hooves could go, once she saw him she ran up to him and gave him one of her big Pinkie Pie hugs, "I missed you soooo much" she told him.

Cheese Sandwich hugged her back and said "I missed you too Pinkie".

After they stopped hugging Pinkie asked, "How was the party in Appleloosa?".

"It would have been better if you were there, but it was still really good".

"Who was it for?".

"A little buffalo named Little Strongheart".

"Little Strongheart? I met her when me and my friends went to Appleloosa to bring a tree to their orchard, did she have fun?".

"She said she had a lot of fun and I also met a pony named Braeburn who said he was Applejack's cousin"

"You met Braeburn?" Pinkie asked, "Isn't he a nice and happy pony?".

"He is and when I was talking with him, I told him about me and you and he said that he was happy that two of his cousin's friends had special somepony's and said he wishes he had the courage to tell the beautiful unicorn he has a crush on that he likes her".

" 'Beautiful unicorn'?" Pinkie said, "I wonder if he means...".

"It could be her" Cheese added.

"Maybe we'll have to get them together one day".

"Yeah".

"Speaking of romantic get together's, do you have any ideas for our first date?".

"I've had some, but I don't think there good ideas for dates".

"I've had the same problem, what are some of your ideas?".

"A picnic in the park or a walk on the beach were my best".

"I thought of dinner and a movie, but I didn't like that".

"We'll think of something, maybe we could think of something over lunch?" Cheese suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Pinkie replied.

"What sounds good for lunch?".

"How about we get haybugers and fries?".

"That sounds really good".

"Let's go!" Pinkie said enthusiastically.

And the two party ponies headed off to get lunch.

Once they had finished lunch, they still hadn't decided on what to do for the date, which was making both ponies upset.

"Why can't we find something to do?" Pinkie asked, "you would think one of us would have thought of something by now".

"I don't know, Pinkie" Cheese answered "maybe we're thinking about it too hard and we should just pick something we both really like".

"Yeah, but what?".

"Let's think of things we both like".

"Okay, we both like parties, having fun and making everypony happy".

"I know, but how about we think of things we can do for a date?".

"Okie Doki Loki, let's see," Pinkie said "we both like movies, but we don't want to do that".

"Okay, and?".

"We both like going to the park or the beach".

" is that a good first date?".

"I don't know," Pinkie said to him, "Rarity said that anything can be a good date as long as we are doing something we both like".

"That sounds like great advice".

"Yeah, it is" Pinkie replied "But what is a good first date?".

"Well, Rarity did say anything we both like just like I had said before".

"I know".

The two ponies kept thinking about what to do when Applejack walked up to them.

"Howdy ya'll" Applejack said to them "What's up, I thought you were going to have your first date tonight?".

"We are," Pinkie told her "But we can't think of anything to do".

"Well, I have some tickets to a rodeo that I'm competing in later today if you're interested," Applejack told them.

"That sounds like fun," Cheese said excitedly "What do you think Pinkie?".

"That's perfect!" Pinkie said sounding extremely happy "Thank you sooo much AJ!".

"You're welcome guys" Applejack responded "I'm just glad I could help".

"When is it?" Cheese asked.

"About seven, so if you want to get some dinner before the rodeo you can," Applejack told them.

"Okie Doki Loki, see you later Applejack," Pinkie said to her friend.

"See you guys there!" Applejack said as she galloped off.

"So, what should we do for dinner?" Pinkie asked.

"How about pizza?" Cheese suggested "I hear there is a great pizza place here".

"Yeah, Me and my friends go there at least once a month".

"Okay then, let's go!".

The two pony's headed to the Ponyville Pizza Parlor, which is Pinkie Pies's favorite pizza place in all of Equestria, when they got there they decided to order out and eat in the park since it was such a beautiful day outside, once they were at the park they put the blanket on the ground and sat down.

"I can't wait to see Applejack in the rodeo," Cheese said, "I have never been to one before".

"Really?" Pinke asked sounding surprised " I would think that a pony that travels as much as you do and plans parties of all types would of at some point seen a rodeo".

"No actually, I've never had a chance to go to a rodeo" Cheese explained "I have planned parties for them, but every time it starts I have to leave for the next party".

"Wow," Pinkie said shocked "Well you're in for a real treat, Applejack is one of the best rodeo ponies in all of Equestria!".

After they finished their dinner, they headed to the Ponyville Rodeo Grounds to enjoy the rodeo.

Once the rodeo ended Cheese Sandwich was walking Pinkie Pie home and all he could talk about was the rodeo.

"Wow, that was so cool!" Cheese exclaimed "Applejack was great, I can't believe how many ribbons she won!".

"I know," Pinkie said to him, "I told you she's one of the best in Equestria".

"Now I see why, I don't think she's one of the best, I think she the best in all of Equestria!".

"You'll have to tell her that".

"Yeah." Cheese said as they got to the door of Sugarcube Corner they stopped and he looked her.

"What?" she said when she noticed him staring at her.

"You look lovely tonight." he told her.

She then giggled and blushed a little and said "aww, you're just saying that".

"No, I'm not Pinkie." he said, then he leaned over and kissed Pinkie's cheek.

Pinkie started blushing making her normally pink face red and all she could do is giggle.

"Good night, Pinkie Pie" Cheese said with a smile on his face.

"Good night, Cheese Sandwich" Pinkie said smiling back, they hugged and he headed off into the night to the hotel he was staying at.

Pinkie headed inside Sugarcube Corner and ran right up to her room and she started giggling and couldn't stop.

"Guess what Gummy" Pinkie told her pet "Cheese Sandwich gave me a kiss good night on the cheek!",she looked over and saw her journal on her nightstand and went over to get it "I just have to put this in it" she declared proudly "it's way too exciting not to!" she wrote the day's events in it and then climbed into bed "Thanks for the advice, Rarity." she said out loud with a yawn "You're right as long as we're doing something we like, anything can be a good date".


	2. First Dates: Applejack and Troubleshoes

Applejack was training for the Ponyville rodeo, she had been getting advice for barrel racing from Rainbow Dash and she cut five seconds off her average time,now she was working on the hay stacking with Braeburn and Big Mac.

"Thanks for helpin' me out guys," Applejack told them "and thank you so much for coming all the way from Appleloosa to help Braeburn.".

"It's no trouble Applejack," Braeburn said to her "it gave me a chance to see my favorite cousins".

"I'll have to thank Troubleshoes too, for keeping an eye on the crusaders for me," Applejack said, "They can be a real hoof full sometimes".

"Only sometimes?" asked Big Mac questioningly.

"Hey Big Mac, are you going to ask Cheerilee to the rodeo?" Applejack asked her big brother.

"Eeyup,"Big Mac answered.

"That's good, I'm glad you and Cheerilee found each other, I wish I had a special somepony," Applejack said.

"I want a special somepony too" Braeburn added "I just wish I had the courage to ask the mare I like out on a date." .

"You will, Braebrun." Big Mac told him "Now, let's get all this hay put away.".

"Alright," Applejack replied and she started hauling the hay back to the barn.

When the ponies finished putting the hay away in the barn, the went to the front of the house only to find poor Troubleshoes tied up with a rope that Sweetie Belle was trying to tie with her magic and Apple Bloom and Scootaloo with their hooves.

"What in tarnation are you three fillies doin'?" Applejack asked.

"Trying to get our cutie marks in rope tying, of course!" Apple Bloom told her sister.

"And I was just tryin' to help them out," Troubleshoes said to Applejack.

"Thank you Troubleshoes for watching them," Applejack said to him as she started untying him, "I'm sorry if they were trouble.".

"They were no trouble at all," Troubleshoes said standing up, "I felt since they helped me discover the truth of my cutie mark, I'd help them find theirs.".

"That's mighty sweet of you, "Those little ponies are very determined, but they are trying too hard they need to just let it happen,". hope you help point them in the right direction." Applejack said to him.

"I hope so too." he responded "Those little ponies are very determined, but they are trying too hard they need to just let it happen.".

"Eeyup." added Big Mac.

"Well, I better head back to my hotel room," Troubleshoes said to the group of ponies "See you at the rodeo."

"See ya Troubleshoes!" Apple Bloom said waving to her friend.

"See you later, I can't wait to see you in the rodeo!" Applejack shouted to him waving her hoof up and down blushing like a filly talking to her crush, she turned around and saw the other ponies staring at her, "What are you guys lookin' at?" she asked.

"You" Big Mac answered "you have a crush on Troubleshoes.".

"What, no I don't-where would you got such a silly idea?!" Applejack said quickly, her face turning a bright shade of red.

"The way you act when he's around,the way you started talking just a moment ago," Big Mac explained "it's pretty obvious.".

"What do you guys think?" she asked the other ponies.

"You have a crush." they all answered in unison.

Applejack then blushed again, "alright,I have a crush on Troubleshoes," she admitted "he's just so handsome, sweet and kind.".

"Wow Applejack, you must really like him," Apple Bloom said to her.

"I do, but I don't know how to talk to him about anything but rodeos or anything serious without getting all flustered," Applejack told them.

"Maybe you should talk to him after the rodeo" Braeburn suggested "I mean, I don't think you'd wanna take advice like that from me but just thought I'd give you a suggestion.".

"But, how do I start that kind of conversation?" Applejack asked, "I mean you just can't flat out ask to go out on a date.".

"I bet you can," Apple Bloom said to her "You can do anything that you set your mind to.".

"Aww, thanks Sugarcube, but I don't think it's that easy" Applejack told her little sister "I wish it was though.".

"It can be, if you let it" Scootaloo told her "you can never know how it'll happen but true love always comes though." she then started looking around at the ponies shocked looks, "what?" she asked them.

"I never thought about you bring a romantic," Sweetie Belle told her.

"Neither did I," Apple Bloom added.

"Well, just because I'm tough doesn't mean I can't like a good romance book or movie." Scootaloo said to her friends matter of factly "now Applejack, you can just ask and see what happens, leave it up to fate,I bet you and Troubleshoes are destined to be together.".

"You know what Scootaloo, that's exactly what I'm gonna do" Applejack declared to them "after the rodeo, I'm going to do ask Troubleshoes out on a date!".

"YAY!" all the crusaders said in unison.

"Alright guys, it's time to hit the hay so let's get inside." Big Mac said and all the ponies headed inside to go to bed.

It was the day of the rodeo and Applejack was nervous for more reason than the rodeo itself,she was nervous about asking Troubleshoes out on a date,she was going to practice more but she was worried that she'd get hurt so she decided that it was best not to,so she settled on taking a walk around Ponyville.

"All right now, Applejack" she thought "don't get too nervous now,you still have a rodeo to do.",she continued walking towards the rodeo grounds,a little while ago she ran into Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich and they were going to attend the rodeo for their first date,they couldn't decide on anything so she suggested to go to the rodeo and they both seemed excited about it.

"I really hope I'll be planning dates with Troubleshoes soon" she thought 'now don't start getting ahead of yourself,you need to ask him on one before you think of others.".

Once she got to the rodeo grounds, she saw Troubleshoes getting his makeup put on,she then headed over to the competitors area to talk with her fellow rodeo ponies about what they have been up to since the last time they have seen each other,this is the last rodeo of the season, so everypony was more chatty than ever before,Applejack started chatting with someponies from Manehatten,then the bell rang telling the ponies the rodeo was about to start.

Once the rodeo ended,Applejack had won a lot of the events, the one she was extremely proud of was the one she got from barrel racing not only did she win she also broke the Ponyville rodeo record for fastest time! She had to tell Rainbow Dash next time she saw her,but right now she had something very important to do, ask Troubleshoes Clyde on a date.

"Alright Applejack,here's your chance," she said to herself as she walked over to where Troubleshoes was standing,he had just gotten his makeup off and was still in part of of his clown costume "just do what Scootaloo suggested and ask him," she thought, she then took a deep breath and said "he-hey Troubleshoes,  
can I ask you a question?".

"Sure,what do you want to ask me?" he asked.

'D-do you want to go on a-a date with me?". she asked almost in a whisper.

"What was that?".

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" she asked louder this time.

Troubleshoes then smiled, chuckled a little and said "Of course,I will Applejack,I almost asked you but I was worried you'd say no.".

Applejack smiled wide and said "I was worried that you'd say no too,but I just got my courge up and asked you.".

"So,when do you want to do this date?".

"When would be a good time for you?".

"Well,since this was the last rodeo for the year,I'm pretty much free for the rest of the year.".

Applejack chuckled a little and said "How 'bout tomorrow?".

"Tomorrow is perfect.".

"Okay then,see you tomorrow Troubleshoes.".

"See you tomorrow,Applejack.".

Applejack headed back to Sweet Apple Acres with the biggest smile on her face.

The next morning, Applejack jumped out of bed and went,ate breakfast and headed over to Carousel Boutique to get her mane done,it was about noon and she was supposed to meet Troubleshoes for their date at about four, she already had told Rarity and her friends the night before about her date and they were very happy for her, once she arrived at Carousel Boutique,she went to knock on the door but it swung open and Rarity pulled her inside.

'You're late,Applejack" Rarity said as if she was scolding a foal "I told you to be here at eleven!".

"I'm sorry,but I had breakfast before I left and lost track of time" Applejack explained "why did you want me here so early?".

"Applejack,you're going on your first date" Rarity told her "you need to look your best."

"It's dinner and a movie," Applejack said flatly "veggie dogs for dinner and we're going to see the new John Mayne movie to be more specific.".

"I think you still need to look your best,no matter what".

"I know Rarity.".

"Now then,let's go and take care of your mane." Rarity said as she led Applejack over to the area where Rarity took care of ponies' manes,Rarity washed,dryed and styled Applejack's mane,she took Applejack over to her colthing rack and started to look through the outfits,"not this one,not this one not-ah ha,there it is!"  
she exclaimed happily as she took out a pair of overalls that had been fixed up and slightly bedazzled and four boots that had gotten a similar treatment.

"Remember those old work clothes you brought in a while back to get fixed?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah.".

"Well,I had gotten busy and had forgotten about them until you told us about your date,then I found them and fixed them up.".

"Wow,thanks Rarity.".

'It was no trouble at all,Applejack" Rarity told her friend "I just want you to look your best.".

"Well,I better be headin' over to meet Troubleshoes,thanks for the help Rarity.".

"See you Applejack,have a good time on your date!".

Applejack then headed towards the veggie dog stand in Ponyville.

Once she got there she saw Troubleshoes standing there waiting for her, he turned and saw her and started to wave at her,she walked up to him and said "Hi there Troubleshoes,how's your day been?".

"It's been good Applejack," he answered then he started looking at her, "you look great.".

Applejack blushed and said "my friend Rarity helped me out,she loves helping ponies look their best.".

"Well,she did a great job,not that you weren't already good looking.".

Applejack giggled and snorted a little and she said "aww shucks" she turned a brighter shade of red and kicked at the ground softly.

"So,what do you want to have?".

"I think a regular veggie dog with mustard and ketchup and a cola sounds good.".

"Alright then," Troubleshoes said as he turned to the vendor and said "I'll take three veggie dogs and two colas please.".

"Coming right up" the vendor said cheerfully and he got the food and drinks ready and gave them to Troubleshoes "That'll be four bits please" the vendor told them, Troubleshoes got out his bag of bits and gave the vendor the bits "Thank you and have a nice evening" the vendor said with a smile as Applejack and Troubleshoes went over to one of the tables in front of the stand.

"How has being a rodeo pony been?" Applejack asked.

"It's been very fun," Troubleshoes answered,"I love makin' ponies laugh.".

"Sounds like you've been having a lot of fun.".

"I have,how is the farm been?".

"Very good,the trees are growing really good this year,I think we're gonna have the best cider season we've had in years!".

"That's great to hear.".

"Yeah,maybe since there aren't anymore rodeos this year, you might be interested in helping out around the farm.".

"That sounds like a good idea.".  
The two ponies kept chatting and enjoying their dinner until it was time to go to the theater to see the movie.

Once the movie was over Troubleshoes was walking Applejack back home and they kept talking about their day.

"I had a great time today,Troubleshoes." Applejack told the stallion.

"I had a great time too.".

"Maybe we'll have to do it again.".

"No,we will have to do this again.".

Applejack smiled wide and hugged him but then she stopped and started blushing, Troubleshoes then wrapped one of his legs around her and hugged her back.

"Good night, Applejack.". he said with a smile.

"Good night, Troubleshoes.".

Troubleshoes left for his hotel room and Applejack went inside and shut the door,then she started giggling uncontrollably.

"This was the best night I ever!" she said still smiling.


	3. First Dates: Bulk Biceps and Fluttershy

Bulk Biceps was taking a walk one rainy evening in Ponyville deep in thought, he was thinking about asking the mare he has a crush on out on a date but he doesn't know how to do it, a million thoughts ran through has head at once causing his mind to spin around nearly giving him a headache so he decided to sit down on a nearby bench to get his thoughts in order.

"How do I ask her?" he thought to himself "should I just be up front and ask her or maybe a little more subtle", he kept thinking and thinking until he saw Cheese Sandwich and Soarin walking by "Hey guys, can I ask you something?" he asked the ponies.

"Sure," said Soarin "What's up?".

"I want to ask a mare I like out on a date." Bulk explained.

"Alright then, who is it?" asked Cheese.

"Ummm...I'd rather not say..." he told them.

"Oh come on who is it?" Soarin asked.

"Fluttershy." Bulk answered.

"Wow," Cheese said, "That's cool!".

"So, how do you think I should ask her?" he asked.

"Well, you could do what I did and send her a note," Soarin told him "It worked for me and Rainbow".

"Or do what I did and just ask" Cheese suggested "It all depends on who you're asking, so I think I'd go with the note."

"Do you think she'll like that?" Bulk asked.

"I bet she will" Cheese assured him.

"You really think so?" Bulk asked sounding hopeful.

"I do." Cheese replied "Now to help you with asking her, I would suggest something along the lines of what Soarin did and send her a simple note.",

"I agree, Fluttershy would love to get something more like a note or even a letter," Soarin said to him "Just keep it short, sweet and to the point".

"Now more, importantly do you think she'll like me?" he asked them.

"Yes!" they both said in unison.

Bulk smiled at the two ponies and said "I better head home, thanks for the help!",

"You're welcome." said Soarin.

Bulk Biceps then headed for his house.

The next morning Bulk Biceps went to Twilight's castle and knocked on the door.

"Coming," he heard Twilight say "Good morning Bulk Biceps, what brings you here? ".

"I have a favor to ask." he told her.

"Alright, come on in," she said to him and he went inside,"What do you need?" she asked.

"Some help with writing a note.".

"Okaaay, why do you need my help with that?",

"It's a special note, I want to ask Fluttershy out on a date and thought a note would be a good way to do it."

"How wonderful!" Twilight said happily "It sounds like something straight out of a book, I would love to help you with that, Bulk."

"You really mean it?".

"Yes, I would love to be a part of getting a couple together!".

"Thank you, Twilight.".

"You're welcome Bulk, now what do you want it to say?".

"That's why I need your help, I thought since you were good at writing letters and love reading romance novels you could help me out".

Twilight blushed a little and said "Alright then, what is something that it could say that Fluttershy will find romantic?", she started to pace around the room a bit "This is rather tricky, it's gotta sound romantic but also like it came from you" she said pointing her hoof at Bulk Biceps.

"Hey!" Bulk Biceps said to her sounding offended "I can be romantic, I just don't have a way with words is all".

"Okay, so what is something romantic that is good for asking somepony on a date for the first time?" Twilight asked out loud "I got have a book about this sort of thing, let me go get it!" she said as she ran over to the desk she had be sitting at and got a book titled 'How to ask somepony on a date'.

"Why do you have that book out anyway?" Bulk Biceps asked curiously.

"Ummm, reasons, just reasons," she told him sounding a bit flustered and turning bright red "Let's just worry about you and Fluttershy right now.".

"Oh come on Twilight, who are you interested in?",

"Nopony at all".

"You are interested in somepony or else you wouldn't be all flustered.".

"Fine, he's a stallion in Cadence's guard, he is really, really nice and such a gentlepony," Twilight said to him.

"Ah, well I hope you can find a way to ask him out, " Bulk told her "he sounds perfect for you."

"Thanks, Bulk," she replied "now, back to your note".

"Alright, does your book say anything about sending a letter or note?".

"Yeah, it says it can be worded anyway you want as long as it comes from the heart".

"Okay then," Bulk Biceps said tapping his finger against his chin "What should I say?" he started pacing back and forth thinking about what to write "I have an idea, how about 'Meet me in the park for a surprise?" he asked "I'm planning a picnic, but I don't want to ruin that.".

"Hmmm, you might want to be more specific about date and time too," Twilight suggested "so you're planning a picnic, that sounds perfect for Fluttershy, that's so thoughtful of you".

Bulk blushed a little and giggled,"Thanks, Twilight." he told her.

"When are you going to do this picnic date?".

"I was thinking later this week".

"Maybe you should do it earlier, like maybe the day after tomorrow?" Twilight said to him "That gives you all day tomorrow to figure out what you want to have for your picnic".

"Okay, thank you Twilight," Bulk Biceps told his friend "Maybe one of these days I'll help you with your crush," he said as he headed out the door

Bulk Biceps headed to Sugarcube Corner and saw Pinkie Pie making cookies in the kitchen, he headed in then Pinkie saw him and walked up to him.

"Hiya Bulk Biceps!" she said with a grin "what brings you here?".

"I need some advice," he told her.

"On what?",

"What is good food for a first date picnic?".

"Anything can be.."Pinkie paused for a moment then asked "who are you taking out on a date?".

"Fluttershy.".

"Fluttershy?" Pinkie asked.

"Yes, I like Fluttershy," Bulk Biceps told her "now what would be good for a picnic with her?".

"Okie Doki Bulky, I know she really likes cucumber and daisy sandwiches with potato chips, that should be what you eat," Pinkie told him "and you need something for dessert".

"I know she loves angel food cake with stawberries on top" Bulk Biceps said to her, "do you think you can help me with the food when I need it?".

"Sure thing," Pinkie Pie told him "I love helping friends out,especially if there's baking involved!".

"Thanks Pinkie".

"You're welcome Bulk Biceps, Fluttershy has been kinda depressed since me and Rainbow have gotten coltfriends,she really wants to have one herself but is afraid that nopony would like her becasue of how shy she is.".

"Really?" Bulk said sounding surprised "that is one of the many things I like about her.".

"Awww,she'll love that you like that!" Pinkie said smiling "when do you need this?".

"The day after tomorrow".

"Okie doki loki,see you then!".

"See you later,Pinkie Pie".

Bulk Biceps then left Sugarcube Corner to head home.

It was the morning of the day he was going Fluttershy out on a date and he was both excited and nervous, "what if she says no?" he thought,"what if she doesn't like me like that?",Bulk Biceps thought would not rest until he finally asked her, but he had some things to do first, he was heading to Sugarcube Corner to make the food for the picnic,he knocked on the door and Pinkie Pie answered it.

"Hi Bulk, you ready to make your picnic stuff?" Pinkie asked him.

"Yes Pinkie, I am." Bulk answered,then he went inside with Pinkie Pie and they headed to the kitchen,Pinkie got the ingredients out for the cake.

"Now, first we are going to make the cake since all you are making is sandwiches and they don't take long to make," Pinkie told him as she started putting flour and sugar in to the bowl,can you get my the eggs?".

"Sure thing." Bulk Biceps said to her as he gave her the egg carton,Pinkie Pie took the eggs she needed out and gave the carton back to Bulk which he put back in the fridge.

Once all the ingredients were in the bowl,Pinkie poured the batter in to a round cake pan and put it in the oven,"next we need to make the sandwiches," Pinkie said "let's get the stuff we need for those out," she headed towards the fridge,got out the daisies and cucumbers and set them on the counter, "wanna help cut the cucumbers, Bulk?".

"I'd be delighted." he said as he got out the slicer and cut the cucumbers into little circles.

"Those are perfect Bulk Biceps," she said to him "good job!".

"Thank you, Pinkie Pie.".

"Now I need to get the bread," Pinkie Pie said as she went over to one of the cabinets,got out a loaf of wheat bread and brought it to the counter,she then took the slices of cucumber and the daisies and put them on slices of bread,Discord cut the sandwiches in to half slices,just as the oven timer went off.

"The cake's done!" she then took the cake out of the oven and set it down,"now we need the strawberries and whipping cream," she got them out of the fridge, Bulk Biceps helped cut the strawberries and pour the whipping cream over the cake and it looked delicious,then Pinkie Pie got out a picnic basket and a blanket.

"We need some plates,cups and utensils." Pinkie Pie told him,then Bulk got them and set them in the basket.

"Oh no,I almost forgot!" Bulk Biceps suddenly exclaimed "what are we going to drink?".

"I gotcha covered Bulky" she said as she got a pitcher of lemonade out of the fridge.

"Thanks,Pinkie" he said sounding relieved.

"I made this fresh last night!.

"Well, I better head out, thank you so very much Pinkie Pie, if you ever need my help just tell me".

"Okie doki loki!" she said waving "Good luck!".

Bulk Biceps then headed to Fluttershy's cottage to give her the note.

Bulk Biceps was waiting in the park for Fluttershy to arrive,"I really hope she comes," Bulk said to himself, his concerns started melting away when he saw Fluttershy walking up the hill.

"Hello Bulk Biceps, why did you want me to meet you here?" she asked.

"Umm, I wanted to ask you a question.".

"Yes,what is it?".

"Will you be my special somepony?" he asked blushing.

"I would love to be your special somepony!" Fluttershy exclaimed happily.

"Really?".

"Really and truly.".

Bulk Biceps started smiling wide and he picked up Fluttershy, hugged her tight and said "I was worried you were going to say no.".

Fluttershy looked at him and said "I thought nopony would want to be my special somepony.".

"I don't know how anypony in his right mind wouldn't want you as a special somepony.".

Fluttershy started to tear up and she smiled and said "That's the sweetest thing anypony ever said to me".

"Now how about we have our picnic?".

"That sounds lovely," Fluttershy replied "what are we having?".

"Cucumber and Daisy sandwiches,lemonade and angel food cake with strawberries for dessert.".

"Those are some of my favorite foods!".

"I know" Bulk Biceps said as he got the food out of the basket,then the two then started eating.

"You know something Bulk?",

"No,what?",

"This is kind of like our first date.".

"Yeah it is." Bulk responded.

Then when the two finished eating and they started chatting ,they talked almost all day and before they knew it the sun was setting.

"I would love to stay longer but I have got to get home and take care of my animals." Fluttershy told him "but I had a great time today.".

"I had a great time too," Bulk Biceps said to her, "do you want me to take you home?".

"I would love you to." Fluttershy replied, the two ponies stood up and headed to Fluttershy's home.

Once they got to Fluttershy's cottage, the two stood outside her door.

"This that was the best picnic I have ever been on" Fluttershy said smiling.

"I agree".

"We'll have to do this again.".

"Yes we will.".

"Bulk Biceps?".

"Yeah?".

"Can you lean down a little?".

"Sure," he said, he did the Fluttershy touched her nose against his, making Bulk Biceps's cheeks turn bright red,

"Good night Bulk Biceps." she told him.

"Good night Fluttershy," he said as she went inside her house and closed the door,"I am so glad I got the courage up to ask her, now I have a special somepony!", he then he headed back home.


End file.
